


Pinned You Down

by justbreathe80



Category: Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbreathe80/pseuds/justbreathe80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't sure about it when the slight annoyance turned into a pretty great thing, the two of them talking and laughing and becoming friends or something, and then became something that scared the shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinned You Down

**Author's Note:**

> malnpudl asked for Hugh/Callum on tour, with a song as a prompt. This is my shot at it. Hope you like it, dear!
> 
> Thanks a million times over to strangecobwebs, who was my enablerhandholder through this, answered a million of my questions, sent me Teeth + Tissue yesterday, beta'd this, and pretty much just rocks. Thank you, dear! *mwah*

Hugh wasn’t sure about it when Bruce said that Callum Keith fucking _Rennie_ should come on tour with the band, get a feel for the life and the music before they started filming the movie. Mr. fucking Hollywood, cool, calm, and collected, never giving away anything, in a bus with Hugh and the guys? With some of the loudest in-your-face guys Hugh's ever met? But, Rennie seemed cool enough, and he was into the movie and he had some serious faith in Hugh to take a chance on him like this, so Hugh figured he owed it to the guy to give him a shot, take him on tour and shut the fuck up about it.

****

He wasn’t sure about it when the slight annoyance turned into a pretty great thing, the two of them talking and laughing and becoming friends or something, and then became something that scared the shit out of him. When having an actor on tour stopped sucking and he started noticing the way the muscles in Callum’s legs moved underneath his jeans, and how much he wanted to know how the skin on Callum’s belly felt when he stretched his arms over his head in the mornings, his t-shirt riding up. Callum smiled at him when he caught Hugh looking, which was all the damn time now. Fuck. God, he was so fucking screwed. This was his first big acting gig, and he didn’t want to be a cliché and fuck his costar, but he had to make a fist and dig his fingernails into his palm, hard, to keep from reaching out.

Shit. So fucking screwed.

Callum watched him closely from the side of the stage that night, and Hugh tried to look away, tried to pretend that he didn't start looking for Callum in the crowd first thing every fucking time he got on stage. He tried to focus on the words, on the crowd, on the sweat dripping down the back of his neck under the lights. Anything but the heat in Callum’s gaze, which had been there for a while, for days now, and Hugh was getting tired of ignoring it. Callum wasn’t some fucking skank groupie who Hugh could take out to the bus or back to a hotel room and fuck, then pat on the ass and send home. He had to work with this guy. He was a fucking _actor_, for Christ’s sake, not Hugh’s type by a long shot. And he kind of hated the way he always grinned back at Callum.

Hugh's eyes had wandered and he looked away from some chick in the crowd who was flashing her tits at him and smiling. Without even consulting him, Hugh's eyes landed back on Callum, who was grinning again and running his tongue along his upper lip. Christ. Hugh felt himself get instantly hard, and god, thank god, the fucking set was over, and Hugh was off the stage before Trent could even put down his guitar. He grabbed Callum by the arm and dragged him outside.

“Fuck, Dillon, what the fuck is your problem?” Callum was trying to protest, but the laughing gave him away.

“Screw you. You know what the fuck my problem is. Don’t ever fucking do that again, you cunt.” Hugh was crowding Callum, feeling the heat of his body.

Callum was still laughing. “What are you going to do, huh?”

Hugh paused for a moment, and before he could come up with another reason not to, he slammed Callum up against the brick wall of the club. Callum grunted with the force of it, and Hugh pinned him there with a hand on Callum’s neck, hard enough to feel it, but light enough that he could get away if he really wanted to. Callum was panting, hard, looking straight through Hugh, like he was fucking daring him to do something. Just fucking do _it_.

Hugh leaned forward, pressing his body against the full length of Callum’s, feeling Callum hard against his thigh, his pulse pounding against Hugh’s fingers around his neck.

“Go wait in the fucking bus. You're being such a slut, it'll take forever for us to get out of here if you're inside,” Hugh whispered into Callum’s ear, feeling him shake against him. Hugh pushed him back hard, then released him, and watched Callum’s long legs as he strode back to the bus. Hugh watched for a minute, then turned back to the club, adjusting his own rock-hard dick in his pants.

*****

They got everything packed up and ready to go in record time, and Hugh headed back to the bus. Callum was there, reading some fucking book, like he did most nights on the bus until the rest of the guys fell asleep. That’s when they usually started talking, singing, and just being with each other, the engine humming below them, the road stretched out in front.

Hugh had to resist the urge to fuck Callum through the floor of the bus at that moment, with everyone watching, because the little bitch had him all worked up. But he waited, waited until the bus was quiet. Callum had been casting glances his direction for a couple of hours, the two of them holed up near the back of the bus, and Hugh watched him right back, Callum’s glasses perched on his nose, pretending to read his book. The sound of the road was just ratcheting him up a few more notches, not to mention the post-show adrenaline, which made him so fucking horny he couldn’t see straight. This was torture, but he couldn’t risk it.

When the bus was silent, the guys out cold in the front of the bus, Hugh moved over to sit next to Callum, reaching up to take his book and lay it on the floor. Callum took his glasses off and threw them on top of the book, fisting his hands in the front of Hugh’s sweater. Part of Hugh wanted to slow down, be careful, fucking think a little, but Callum was closer than he thought and his breath was coming out hot against Hugh’s face, and god, _fuck _it. Hugh put one hand on the back of Callum’s neck and pulled him close, licking against his lips and feeling Callum’s tongue push past his teeth. Fuck, this was good, and Callum kissed like Hugh knew he would, and goddamn it, he wasn’t wrong, even a little. Hugh broke away and pushed Callum onto his back, working his hand down between them to unfasten Callum’s pants and pull his hot, hard dick out into the open air, then getting his own cock out. He settled between Callum’s thighs, and the first touch of their dicks together made Callum gasp and throw his head back. Callum reached up to put the heel of his hand against his own mouth, to keep quiet.

Hugh was grunting low into Callum’s ear, mumbling things that he knew he’d wish he hadn’t said later, how _hot_ and _sweet_ and fucking _easy_ Callum was. Callum had his arms wrapped around Hugh and was digging his fingernails into Hugh’s back.

The slide of their cocks together was better than pretty much anything Hugh had ever felt, and he bit his tongue hard to keep from crying out. Callum was still and letting Hugh control how fast, how hard, his fingers flexing against Hugh’s back with every slow thrust.

Then Callum was flipping them over, and Hugh was flat on his back on the floor of the bus, feeling the engine vibrate underneath him. Callum grabbed his hands and pinned them above Hugh’s head, pinning him down. God, that skinny little fucker was _strong_, and he was smiling down at Hugh as he sped up, moved them faster along.

“Come on, Dillon, give it up,” Callum whispered, and Hugh arched his back and came, hot and wet, all over Callum and himself. He couldn’t see a fucking thing, he was blacking out with how good it felt, and he was shaking, hard, coming like he hadn’t in years, not like this. He felt Callum sliding his dick through Hugh’s come between them, pushing hard against the wrists in his hands. Hugh knew he shouldn’t just let Callum do this, he should get back in control here, but it was too much, too good, and he couldn’t even get his brain to work enough to form words. Callum was grunting softly, and he put his mouth on Hugh’s neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, and came all over them, panting hard and letting his full weight rest against the length of Hugh’s body.

Callum leaned in to kiss him, and it was good, softer now, slick and sweet and everything that scared the shit out of Hugh and made him want to get up and run, right fucking now. It would have been easier to bang that skank back in the club, up against the brick wall in the alley, her legs around his waist and her tits smashed into his face. Because this shit? This was going to kill him if he wasn’t careful.

*****

The next night, on the next stage, Callum watched him from the crowd, eyes heavy-lidded, probably thinking about how he was going to make Hugh come when they were back in the bus that night. Hugh touched his fingertips to the red mark below his ear, grinned at Callum, and grabbed onto the microphone.


End file.
